


L’manberg were worth than you ever were! PROMPT

by Terra_Pash



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alive Friend, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Jan 5, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo Angst, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terra_Pash/pseuds/Terra_Pash
Summary: Hey,What if instead of Tommy screaming “The Discs were worth more than you ever were!”We get Tubbo saying “L’manberg were worth more than you ever were!”I mean, I’d put Discs but then I thought, MORE PAINFUL THIS WAY
Relationships: Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Tubbo & Tommyinnit, WHY CANT I FIND THAT TAG, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	L’manberg were worth than you ever were! PROMPT

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt, Thanks to someone (I don’t wanna expose) who encouraged me!

Alright  
I’m not a writer, BUT IMMA WRITE MY OWN PROMPT!

So, This happen when our duo were fighting in Jan 5, and arguing like:

“You betrayed me!”  
“I didn’t betray you!  
“I went for death for the discs!”  
“L’manberg were worth more than you ever were!”

Then there should be silence cuz...I mean, YOU COMPARED YOUR BEST FRIEND TO A COUNTRY

this is Tommy-centric but you can make it Tubbo Centric or anyone else who was there:

Wait, why did Tubbo say that? Surely, his best friend means much more to him than a country, right?

Right...?

Ok, at this point, TOMMY SPEAKS and talk about his pain that he suffered and agreed with Techno:

“T-tubbo, you don’t mean that, do you?” After a long silence held between the people in L’manberg, Tommy spoke, struggling to get the words out of his mouth.

“Wait, I don’t mean that-“

“SHUT UP TUBBO! ALL I DO IS GET BETRAYED, USED, AND HURT EVERY-TIME! EVERYONE ON THIS SERVER, HAS HURT ME! I’m still a kid, BUT WHEN I DO SOMETHING THAT EVERYONE DO, I SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCE WHEREAS EVERYONE ELSE JUST GET AWAY WITH IT?!”

“Tommy, I swear it was an accident.”

“So what? The country is apparently more important than the people inside of it? Maybe Techno was right. Maybe L’manberg need to be gone.”

...

THEN THIS HAPPENED-

“Give my discs to Dream, I dare you. It should be easy because apparently the Discs don’t matter.”

Tubbo, whose face is threatened by his Rainy eyes, hesitantly give away the Discs to Dream.

Then he tell TechnoBlade-

“C’mon Techno, let get out of here.” Tommy asked in a cold, quiet voice and Techno agreed, concerned for the Teen and promise to get the Discs in another way.

Techno and Tommy then rescued Phil and they were like “Alright, let team up with Dream.”

but then Tommy flinches and get in some sort of panic attack or terrified for life and they were wondering what happened. Tommy proceeds to tell them. The more he dropped, the more angrier and shocked they were. How could they not noticed this? The flinches, sulking nature, his talk about last day, etc...  
  


They were like ok, we keep you Safe- BUT THEY STILL TEAM UP, JUST KEEPING HIM SAFE AF

next day, THEY BLOW UP LMANBERG and offer refuge to Ranboo and left...

Huh? Techno’s “I’m a person” speech never happened, really. Well...It did but minus some parts.   
Friend...Well, HE GOT SAVED FOR SURE, I MEAN, THEY RESCUED PHIL, TOMMY WOULDNT LEAVE FRIEND ALONE CUZ HE KNOW THE PAIN OF LOSING PETS

The family went home—-

And it stops here. You can decide now OuO doneeee

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHA THE ANGST


End file.
